


Let me Drink in Peace

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Bar Room Brawl, Fist Fights, Gen, Punching, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Trandoshans (Star Wars), Wookiees (Star Wars), Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: All she wanted was to drink in peace with her crewmates. But nooo, some idiot had to ruin it.What ensued was a massive bar fight.
Relationships: Bowdaar & Female Smuggler (Star Wars)
Kudos: 2





	Let me Drink in Peace

"I'm telling you, Captain, I could probably beat Bowdaar." Corso objected, scowling when the Wookiee in question began chortling and laughing.

"Not likely." Bowdaar huffed in amusement, the Wookiee patting the mercenary on the shoulder as gently as possible.

"The big guy's right, Corso. He'd probably rip your arms off and beat with 'em. Sorry, Riggs." The captain replied with a grin, running a hand through her short messy green hair and taking off her goggles to reveal her bright blue eyes.

"What about you, Captain? Surely you'd win against him." Corso replied, leaning on the bar before taking a drink of his wine.

"Me? I'm only 1.626 meters. He's 3 meters of pure Wookiee muscle, I may be able to take a hit and walk away just peachy but that's a little overboard." Rose denied, shaking her head and brushing her hands off on her purple tank top.

"I'd never fight the captain. Bowdaar is the champion of thousands of death matches." Bowdaar roared in response, tucking the captain under his furry elbow and messing up her hair.

"At least buy me a drink first, Big fella." She joked, shoving the Wookiee playfully.

"Yeah you might be right. Maybe I just had too much to drink." Corso replied with a grin, looking over to see a Trandoshan and female Zabrak begin approaching. "We might have trouble comin'."

Rose quickly escaped the furry headlock, blowing a bit of the Wookiee's fur off her mouth with a grimace before turning her attention to the approaching pair.

"Wookiee. Prey, not meant for living." The Trandoshan began hissing, sauntering up to Bowdaar.

"I am not prey." The Wookiee growled out, baring his teeth. His fur bristled and his large fists clenched.

"Excuse my large friend, Captain. But Rogun sends his regards." The Zabrak said, drawing a pistol from her belt and aiming it at the gunslinger's head.

"Hey! Hey, whoa! No need to get crazy, okay?" Rose put her hands up immediately, glancing over to see Bowdaar turn his attention to the Zabrak.

"It's not personal. Just business." The Zabrak replied, gasping when the Blaster was ripped from her hand. "Hey!"

Bowdaar growled low in his throat and tossed the gun aside, roaring loudly when the Trandoshan swung at him. He grabbed the Trandoshan by the wrist and towered over the lizard, moving his large hands to the hunter's throat and squeezing.

Rose tensed when the Zabrak charged at her, her back slamming into the counter before a wide grin took up the captain's face. She slugged the Zabrak across the face and ducked under a retaliated swing.

Corso drew his Blaster quickly when he heard a gun cock, he turned and shot a Devaronian that had a pistol aimed at him right in the chest. He turned back to see the captain and Zabrak still duking it out, looking back to see that the Trandoshan was desperately trying to tear Bowdaar's hands from his throat.

The captain grabbed a bottle from the counter and slammed it into the Zabrak's head, watching as the other woman slumped to the floor. She sighed and drew her main Blaster, firing a single shot to the back of the Zabrak's head before turning to see that the Trandoshan had stopped struggling and had gone limp in Bowdaar's hands.

The Wookiee huffed and allowed the body to slump down to the floor, walking towards the exit of the cantina.

"Sorry for the mess." Rose apologized, tossing a few Credits towards the Kel Dor bartender before putting her goggles on and leading Corso out of the cantina.

"That sure was interesting, Captain. Hopefully we don't need to do that again." Corso said, grinning when she laughed in response.


End file.
